


Crush

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, all eight of them are hella close, also, always completely in control, and has never been more flustered and out of his element in his life, mischief just does something to him, poke's crush is getting out of hand, there is no weirdness from any of this, they all care so much about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Poke finally does something about his crush, thanks to the influence of others.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I wrote Poke and Mischief remotely near each other, it was increasingly obvious Poke had a massive crush, so i just wanted to write something about it. At least some of this is influenced from a conversation I had with [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)  
> Anomaly and Killer belong to Jesse <3

“Hey Po’ika, I need some fresh basil for dinner, want to see if Chief is willing to give us some?”

Poke pointedly did not look up from his book, “Hmm?”

“I know you heard me. We  _ all _ know you’ve had a crush on him since the day they moved in, and will take any opportunity to go see him.”

Killer giggled from where he was leaning against Anomaly’s chest, “It’s true, you get that far away look every time you see him. It’s really sweet.”

Poke’s ears flushed pink as he put his book down, there was no denying them, he knew they were right. 

“Just a handful, Bev’ika?” 

“Hey, grab whatever he’ll let you.” Stick gave him an over exaggerated wink. 

Poke sighed, he walked right into that one didn’t he. “You, are all a bunch of savages.” 

He ran his hand through his mohawk, smoothing it to one side. He rolled his eyes at himself. He was fully aware of his crush on Mischief, and his complete inability to do anything about it. All eight of them were extremely close, and there was a lot of intermingling between them, but he couldn’t bring himself to make any kind of move with him. 

“Hey Ruck. Stick needs some basil. Chief in the garden?”

Ruckus looked up from the arrangement he was working on, “Hey! Yeah, just finishing up for the evening. Head on back, I’m sure he’ll be glad to help out.”

Poke gave him a small smile and a nod before heading through the back into their greenhouse. 

He stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner, eyes falling on Mischief. 

The last of the soft evening light was shining through the ceiling, bathing him in a golden light. The sight took Poke’s breath away.

Mischief was such a large man, tall and broad, but he was so incredibly  _ gentle _ . Lovingly touching and whispering to his plants. Giving each one his full attention. 

Poke was loathe to break the moment, but he felt like he was intruding on something special, and wanted to make sure Mischief knew he was there.

Mischief turned when Poke cleared his throat, and smiled at him, “Hello, Po’ika. Is there something I can help you with?”

Poke’s brain blanked for a moment, when he realized he was staring, and not saying anything “Oh! Yes! Sorry. Stick needs some basil for dinner, and was curious if you wouldn’t mind sharing.” Poke could feel the flush rising up his neck. He hoped his tattoos hid most of it.

“I’d be happy to.” Mischief walked over to the herb section, and gently pulled off a small handful of leaves. 

When Mischief handed him the basil, Poke got up on his tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The blush quickly spread to his ears and cheeks, “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to overstep-”

Mischief stopped him with a look and a smile, “You didn’t overstep anything. We’ve honestly all been wondering when you were going to make a move.”

Had he really been  _ that _ obvious? Apparently so. There was no hiding the blush that had completely taken over.

Poke was about to hightail it out of there when Mischief gently placed his hand on Poke’s cheek, pausing to make sure it was okay, before leaning in for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, just past chaste, but not yet filthy. It was as perfect as Poke ever imagined it could be. 

Poke’s eyes fluttered open as Mischief pulled away, smiling down at him. He rubbed his thumb along Poke’s cheek for a moment before saying, “Do you think Stick still needs that basil?”

“Hmm? Oh! Right yes. I should probably get back.” Poke had never felt more flustered in his life. 

“To be continued later?” Mischief’s soft smile would literally be the death of him.

“Yes!” Poke cleared his throat. “Yes. I would love that. Thank you again, for the basil.”

“You’re welcome. Anytime.”

Poke couldn’t stop smiling all the way back to their apartment. He was never going to hear the end of this, but with the promise of another encounter? Poke thought he could handle just about anything.


End file.
